Episode 110
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 111|Next Episode -->]] Date: July 16th, 2010 Length: 2:21:07 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Michael Grimm. Special Guest(s): None Intro: MST3K Closing Words: Chris Antista: "Elston." Closing Song: Anamanaguchi Another Winter ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Islands in Games *EVO 2010 Notable Facts: *Brett has seen Jurassic Park 13 times while it was still in theaters. *Mikel Reparaz corrected Brett Elston on the release of Trespasser *Mel Gibson Pikachu *A minor appearance by The King of Norway during phone calls, where he changed forum user Johnny Applesperm's name to "Piss Shittilis" *1st break music **Chemical Zone Sonic 2 from ProtoRaptor OC Remix Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **"Touch my breasts, touch my chest, put my pussy to the test!" **"Indians use every part of the twunt." **Don't take our tits from us other sites. **My favorite movies are movies with horrible rape scenes. **"When I applied for the job, I forgot my myspace profile was bloodfarts3D." **"We need to murder grandmothers. They've been voting too much, and voting too wrong." **"Ya hear that Turkey cunts!" **(About the poor trade rates at Game stores) "Yeah well some people survived the Holocaust so..." **"Fuckin'. Little. Underdeveloped. Dick-headed. Dirt. Piece. Of. Shit! (F.L.U.D.D.P.O.S.) **"Blood farts 3D" **"REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAR!" **In high school I won the award for most likely to be suspended. I couldn't be at the award show because I was expelled. **The term I use to describe my girlfriends breath. ***Mikel "Poopsock?" *Brett Elston **"Everyday's a colon party." **"The daughters you fondle and put things inside?" **"Poop sock" **"Like running into a yellow giant butthole." **"Wing Commander for Super NES I loved..." ***(Chris Antista) "Yeah, well, some people survived the holocaust." *Mikel Reparaz **"We need our tits." **Shitting in a sock? That shit is porous. **I understand shitting in a ziplock bag. **"We a watcha sex movie!" **"Knuckles? More like Fuckles. Fuckles the Eatdickna." **Knuckes Eat Dick na. **Succubus not a vampire. (DarkStalkers) *Michael Grimm **monkey island They're building a raft to invade mainland Florida **Doctors don't know shit. **Final Fantasy XI The memories I have of that game for as long as I played is nonexistant. **If you want to get in the industry review sports games or be a girl. **Seth Killian is one of the few guts that can talk about games technically and not be boring. **Diego won the first Street Fighter tournament. He was only 2. **Jon Lovitz Impression: "What do I think about the drinking age? It stinks!" *1:53:00 Borat marketing sex movies *Footsie moment with Mikel and Chris **Brett Are you trying to have a foot baby? **Mikel: Chris just kicked my foot in a manly and heterosexual way **Chris: That will not explain this hard on Question of the Week: Favorite Videogame commercial? *Chris Antista - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Super Mario Land 2 Super Mario RPG *Mikel Reparaz - The Legend of Zelda Kool-Aid Metroid 2 Promotion Sega CD *Brett Elston - Super Mario Bros. 2 Metroid 2 Yoshi's Island *Michael Grimm - God Hand (Japanese) Link: Episode 110 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 111|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010